User talk:Rockdet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chip's Challenge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rockdet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Geochip1 (Talk) 22:10, June 12, 2010 Welcome again! It is a pleasure to have you join us, Rock. As I mentioned, there are several fields of study that you could prove yourself useful on. Some of the pages contain formatting that looks like this: , which is only visible within the editing window. Usually, this is designed to ask whether something within the text is valid without intruding on the article, such as my most recent use - asking whether a walker in Lynx can select the direction it is already moving in, which it can. You have mentioned the Lynx ruleset a couple times; playing in Lynx will allow us to understand more about how CC levels were originally designed to be solved. General playing around, through a fresh eye like yours in the third period of CC, allows us to understand the philosophy of their design and what exactly makes a level hard or good. You're a naturally inquisitive person, and hence those two unexpected contributions to this community occurred. Peeking around like that will be very profitable. Watching your run inspired the article on teratophobia, which I believe breaks new ground on this Wiki as being the first attempt at analyzing specific barriers and misconceptions that slow down a Chipster's progress towards good play. I believe in a philosophy of fixing the world by understanding how problems are created, working to avoid them before they ever begin, and thus solving a chain of other problems that depend on the existence of the first problem to have any effect. For example - child abuse tends to breed further abuse in later generations. If we continue to treat the problem, it will just keep returning, just as cutting the leaves off a plant simply lets them grow back. What needs to be done is to raise awareness of abuse, encourage people to report it, and then help both parents and children work through their respective pasts - cutting the root out of the poison ivy. Articles like this are likely to be more effective when lower ranks in the CC world assist with their writing, as you are likely more tuned into how to improve your game than I am on improving mine. If you think about things that limit you, not just in CC, but everywhere, you'll know just how to combat them. Finally, when CCLP3 comes out, we may need backup editors here while all of us are busy Chipping...but of course, you'll learn that through all the other bullets... It sure seems like I'm doing everything here - in fact, some people have left because they couldn't find anything to do here (!) - but following new avenues of discovery is far easier than it sounds. I've long since passed the point of the novice, seasoned, and even perhaps expert Chipster, so even though I may be able to use everything I know about seeing into other perspectives, the psychology of how humans work, and searching the person I used to be, I'm not going to be able to interpret the mind of Rock Généreux as well as...Rock Généreux himself. So it is said... "To teach is to learn twice." PS: So you actually play music? If who I hear in Glitched (and Indefinite Cure) is you...wait until you get to actually play instruments! Octavarium64 23:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, says the wise man First of all, I must say that I'm glad to have made it here. It's an incredible feeling when people consider you have potential, the whole guided me through the game. Still, even if I'm now "part of" the community, I remain a youngster there! I can't say I'm a beginner at CC, but saying I've seen it all would be wrong as well. Might be interesting to have my "first and blind shot" of CCLP2 as well, but I'm still afraid of the treacheries, I don't want to blow up like 32 times per video. It's basically a game of fun for me, beyond the scores and the fame (I know, modest again but I still feel it's the truth under my gaming skills) That's an interesting article, the one about teratophobia. Didn't know from a game like CC we could end up on a discussion around psychology, but it's still a fact. I've never been afraid of monsters when I can compute their movement, which is basically anytime (except for random-movement-enemies). Underground was a pretty good example of how I deal with them, you'll probably agree. This is also why melee levels are my favourite, just because I love dealing with them. I didn't know I would end up analyzing my gameplay abilities after this LP... Fun fact: I didn't know about a CAKE WALK at all in CCLP1. Really! Level #10 of my custom pack is named CAKEWALK!!! Also, I do play music. Studied jazz guitar at College (which is very different from colleges all around the world, for I don't have a bachelor's degree with these studies) and went all along composing in almost every style (Glitched was a side-project not expected to be played back then, now we never know! Most recently, I composed for a Super Mario World hack to be released, which are the A2MT things on my YouTube channel, and way more ideas...) Never talked too much about my musical influences, but they are very much expanded through all I can call music (so that cuts off recent rap "without-content" and most of them commercial-industrial-indie-emo-punk-rock-we-don't-know-the-style-anymore bands). My principal influence comes from the Prog movement. Can't do a list of bands, would be way too freaking long and varied. If anything to add, it will be done in another talk post thing. Thanks for accepting a medium-noobster in the community! -Rock Welcome! Your LP videos were entertaining and impressive. I enjoyed watching them, even though I only started watching at Block N Roll (I'm going to go back and watch some of your earlier videos). Welcome to the community/wiki, it's a pleasure to have you here! Jamesa7171 04:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC)